


all of this for you

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis just wanted to love him, really. </p>
<p>Really, in reality, it was unreal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all of this for you

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i dont know what this is, jesus christ

It wasn't as if it had become easier. 

The success was fucking incredible, really. Millions of dollars sitting underneath their feet, names plastered across every single billboard and venue around the globe. 

Daunting. Having the world in the palm of your hand and there was nothing to change it. Was it possible for there to be such a concept as a group of barely legal adults having the world at the tips of their fingers?

Maybe it was the constant onslaught of fans, or the fact that he couldn't go two seconds without there being screaming in his ear, or that he was madly in love with a boy that he wasn't supposed to love.

Perhaps this is the power balance, the silent compromise between love and lust, dreams and fantasy. He had always been a dream for Louis, unreal. 

Every fucking day is unreal.

It's not as if any of this was planned, at least not by the forces of human. Perhaps by the threads of fate, because he could clearly feel the red string wrapped tight around his pinky finger, so tight that there would be times where he was unable to feel it at all. And it leads him to the boy that he's in love with, always so immensely in love with, and he is almost positive that there are a million strings connecting each and every corner and crevice between their bodies, from their ribs to the juts of their ankles.

Louis never planned on falling in love.

-/-

"Come in, boys."

Louis feels his heart sink into his stomach as Harry squeezes his fingertips into the edges of his tattoos, and he's trying to _breathe, breathe, just breathe, this is probably good news, it's fine._

"Take a seat, please."

Harry sits down first, still adjoined to Louis with their fingers intertwined, and Louis breathes just a little bit softer.

"The board has had a meeting today, and we have decided to allow the relationship between both of you lads, if you would allow for there to be... _certain_ conditions."

Louis narrows his eyes in suspicion, ready to jump and defend the right to leave Harry out of any sort of ulterior motives for some fucking publicity stunt. It sent a stream of revulsion down his spine, because it never mattered. It always happened and despite his attempts at trying to fight it, everything was out of their hands.

"You know of the fans who constantly argue whether or not your relationship is real, yes?"

This startles both of the young men, who nod dumbly and begin to wonder where this conversation may be heading.

"I'm just going to get straight to the point. The higher ups believe that it would be a good move to try and fuel the fire by working for both sides of this argument."

"Wait, hold on a fucking second."

"Louis-"

"What you're basically saying, is that you want to fuck around and try to confuse people on whether or not our relationship is real, just for some bloody PR with a divide amongst the fans?"

And oh, he's fucking _seething,_ he can't seem to see clearly because everything is starting to distort around them and Harry is trying to calm him down and he almost comes back down because Harry's voice is cracking and teetering on the edge of whimpering, he sounds absolutely shattered and that brings him back ever so slightly.

"Now, Louis, please try to see what we're going to accomplish with this-"

"You're fucking with the minds of a bunch of teenage girls, what in the bloody hell are you going to _accomplish?!_ "

"Do you _want_ this? Do you want to continue staying at the top of the Billboard's, earning Brits and maybe even a Grammy? Or do you want to fall back into that fifteen minutes of fame mark? It's been three bloody years, and that's a rather impressive feat to be where you are in just three years, but as quickly as you came up, you can easily fall back down. Am I making myself clear, Mr. Tomlinson?"

He almost vomits, and everything is disgusting, and he can't seem to hear anything except for the small hiccups escaping Harry's throat, and he looks at him, wipes away his tears, doesn't want to give the prick sitting behind the desk any sort of fucking answer. And he must, and he has to, because there's no other choice.

"I understand."

The man takes a shallow breath and sits back in his seat.

"Good. That will be all for now."

Louis immediately stands up and storms out the office, nearly pulling Harry along with him until he's able to keep up steadily on two feet. He doesn't quite know where he's going, all he knows is that he desperately wants to get out of this fucking building and stay in bed with Harry until the days pass by so quickly that he can no longer keep track of them.

"Louis."

The older male stops, turns around, looks at Harry - _he loves this boy_ \- and he waits.

Harry smiles a little bit before wrapping Louis in a warm embrace, placing kisses on his forehead and temple and nose and lips, and he doesn't remember when he started crying. All he knows is that his cheeks feel wet and his nose is sniffling but Harry looks into his eyes with bright green ones and _love, love, he loves him so much._

"We're going to be okay," whispers Harry, placing another set of kisses around Louis' face until he can feel his cheeks blush a pomegranate pink.

"Yeah, we- it is. We are."

"I love you."

"I love you so much," whispers Louis, feeling his heart beat normally again, his eyes squinting as he smiles back at him and _it's going to be okay, because he loves you._

_So much, so much that he can hardly breathe._

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what i did, this is just weak, god damn


End file.
